


Painting with blood

by Syperius



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Kylo Ren, Dominant Armitage Hux, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syperius/pseuds/Syperius
Summary: Kylo moves to New York to get a new start, finds a job to sustain his art life and runs into some secret underworld crime king.Wait what?





	Painting with blood

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously not a realistic story and mostly I'll probably be writing out of my ass.

Kylo had just moved to a new city. His part of the town was quite remote and not that pretty, his building near a factory area with huge storage halls. It was calm though, and the sounds of heavy trucks driving didn't bother him. His wallet didn't mind either. Actually, his wallet thanked him because he ended up getting a job from one of the companies that owned one hall. They shipped something, Kylo didn't really care, but it helped him with living while he was trying to work on his art. 

He'd call his art okay, few people had bought it but it was hard to make himself known in the art world. 

After another failed deal with a gallery, Kylo was walking back home through the factory area. It was dark and chilly, and eerily quiet. Sometimes he could hear weird sounds the wind banged the metal. Perhaps there was a scream too..

_Wait, what? No, that's ridiculous. I'm too deep in my thoughts now_, Kylo thought and looked around. He turned around the corner and walked into someone. The other body seemed to stop and not move out of his way. 

"Watch where you are going!" Kylo snapped and found himself glaring at a tall ginger in a suit. His glare back was so cold Kylo thought he'd freeze his soul or something. He huffed, stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked around the mysterious man and continued on his way. What the hell was a man like that doing there, at that time?

What made it weirder was the black SUV Kylo passed. There were two other men there too, also in suits, and it looked like they were loading something into the trunk of the car. Kylo frowned as he watched them, but his instinct immediately made his head turn away when the men froze and stared back at him. Without thinking it, his subconscious seemed to know they were something dangerous. 

Without his knowledge, the red haired man had turned to watch Kylo go, his eyes narrowing as he calculated if the man was a risk. 

Kylo got home safe, though he didn't even realize there had been danger. 

* * *

"So, who owns the area next to ours?" Kylo asked his coworker as they were loading another truck full of something he'd never buy himself. He grunted a little as the next load was a heavier one.

"I don't know." The guy said. Kylo had forgotten his name already. "I've heard someone call them the Empire but there's not really info about them." 

Kylo cocked his brow and paused his work. "They own like, what... at least two of those big ass halls and no one knows who owns them?" He frowned now. He had hoped he'd find out something about the activity he had seen that one night.

"I don't really care, and our boss doesn't care. They've never given us any trouble, unlike our neighbor on the other side. They just blocked our ways out with trucks last week! It was a mess. Our deliveries were late and we got the hate even if it wasn't our fault." The guy growled and dropped his packages a bit harder than needed. Kylo cringed.

"Don't break those. I'll deal with the problem next time. I know how to drive a truck." He huffed and continued. Their break wouldn't come sooner if they just kept talking. 

Kylo had worked really fast after that and he got home a bit earlier. He popped open a beer and settled at his laptop. His gaze traveled his apartment. It wasn't much, but it was comfortable. A one kind of big open space living space with a kitchen, and then a decent sized bedroom. He was just a one person so he didn't need more. 

What made him like his home more was that with the money he had had, he had managed to make it look nice. His big black bed was probably his favourite thing.

"Empire..." Kylo mumbled to himself. He was curious so he tried googling it. It's when he realized that it was such a generic word he wouldn't find anything with it. Neither with "Empire company" or the "New York Empire". 

"Right." He gave up fast as he wasn't interested enough to waste more time on it. The rest of his evening before passing out in bed, he worked on his art again.

Kylo's new life fell into a cycle of working and painting, and for now he didn't have anything to complain about. Friends he could get later.

Week later, just like that one worker had complained, their hall neighbor was creating issues. They had blocked their way out again, and Kylo could hear shouting outside. Once that had subdued, he acted on his threat. Kylo snuck outside, made sure no one was watching, and moved the trucks into an actual parking lot they owned. He was in a dick mood though so he parked them awkwardly, making sure they'd need to do some brainwork before they could get them out of the pile they were in. 

It seemed like their neighbor had gotten too comfortable, even leaving the doors unlocked. Kylo smirked as he walked back inside. ...They'd regret it now. 

"What did you do...?" The guy asked him. Others were mildly paying attention too. 

"Oh, I just unblocked the road. Our trucks can leave now." Kylo shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal. The guy was losing his mind though. "That's so funny! You have balls, kid. Don't worry about the surveillance, they don't work anyway probably." 

Kylo hadn't even thought about that, being so impulsive. Hopefully he wouldn't get into trouble for it. 

All of their heads turned to the door when they started to hear shouting again. They were now trying to find who fucked with their trucks. Kylo just went on with his shift and continued working like nothing happened. 

"...aaaand they crashed. Poor idiots." The guy came to him, a grin still on his face.

* * *

A black SUV was parked near. The windows were dark and no one would be able to see inside. Hux was waiting for Mitaka to find something for him from their storage. Normally he wouldn't be out there during daylight himself, but this was something personal he wanted. Mitaka was the only one he trusted with it too. 

"That's the new resident." He stated to Phasma, his ruthless second in command. Only she could handle all the work with him. They watched Ren walk outside, looking like he was about to do something naughty like a child, and drive away the trucks that bothered their work. 

There was a hint of a smirk on Hux's lips. It was time someone did something. He didn't really care for what his basic neighbors did, but it was amusing.

"I didn't know you now personally looked into every new resident your buildings get." Phasma deadpanned. She was watching too, though she didn't find it interesting.

"I don't. But he literally walked into me." Hux said. He checked his phone to see how many minutes Mitaka had been gone already. Phasma turned to look at her boss.

"And he's still alive?" She joked.

"And he saw us load Alessio's body into the trunk." That's why he had looked him up, to see if he'd be a threat to anything. He had even sent someone to watch him for a day, to see if he would contact the police or something.

"And he's still alive?" Phasma asked the same question, serious this time. There was a light frown on her face. 

Hux knew what she was thinking, she'd rather just get rid of every little risk they could. He in the other hand thought it'd be too messy. If everything worked like he calculated, they'd be fine.

"I don't think he _saw_. The body was covered." Who would expect to see a plead gone wrong while on their way home? "Just look at him, he's oblivious." Kylo was walking back in now with a smirk on his face. He either is a hardened criminal who doesn't flinch seeing a dead body or he didn't see anything. 

"According to his file he's impulsive but he wouldn't hurt a fly anymore, in the fear of his family finding him." Hux continued. He glanced down at his briefcase, where a file of Kylo Ren, or Ben Solo, was in. "Which means he wouldn't want to deal with the cops either."

Phasma huffed. "Of course you looked up everything you could find. That's how you are." 

Hux smirked and looked out of the window on his side. Mitaka was returning, with a small box in his hands. 

"If I ever need to, I know how to destroy him."

"Sir, where off to next?" The meek man asked as he sat behind the wheel.

"The Starkiller."


End file.
